


Beautiful Music

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Secrets, Sexy Times, Singing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: This was a ask on tumblr. Female reader has a tiny secret to share.





	Beautiful Music

If there was one thing Steve and Bucky didn’t know about you, it was that you could sing. You had over your lifetime thus far had more then one person hand you their card and tell you to call them over how much they liked your voice the few times people heard it.

You had never taken anyone up on there offers because frankly, that wasn’t what you wanted to do with your life. Didn’t mean you didn’t like to sing you just….hadn’t ever really done it around either of the men yet.

You’ve only been dating a few months, but maybe….it’s time they find out and you know just who to ask to set up some fun. You don’t waste anytime dialing his number, “Clint? Hey you still got all that karaoke stuff?”  
_____________

The night isn’t to much different then other nights when all of the avengers meet up to either watch a movie or hang out and party, or anything inbetween. Board game nights….those were your favorites. Steve always won if it was monopoly, if it was life somehow Bucky always won.

So tonight when Clint gives you a look and smirk, you smirk back as he sets up all the karaoke things. The blonde was the only one out of everyone here who even knew you could sing, but not for long.

With both of your men next to you on the couch, you’re nice and toasty and part of you doesn’t wanna move, but when Clint ask who wants to go first you jump up excited to start the night off.

You whisper back and forth with Clint on what song to do before settling on one you love. When your eyes land on your boyfriends, both of them are watching you curiously and you smile, grabbing the mic and you let the music surround you and then just start singing.

You have my heart, and we’ll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you’ll still be my star  
Baby, ‘cause in the dark  
You can’t see shiny cars  
And that’s when you need me there  
With you I’ll always share  
Because,

You make sure to keep eye contact on your boys with the next part.

When the sun shines, we shine together  
Told you I’ll be here forever  
Said I’ll always be your friend  
Took an oath that I’m a stick it out ‘til the end  
Now that it’s raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh 

You don’t stand still anymore, you move your body enough with the music that if Steve and Bucky weren’t paying attention before, they are now. As it stands though, they haven’t stopped staring at you since you started and there looks have gone from surprised to shocked to wonderfully pleased.

 

These fancy things will never come in between  
You’re part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the world has took its part  
When the world has dealt its cards  
If the hand is hard, together we’ll mend your heart  
Because, 

When the sun shines, we shine together  
Told you I’ll be here forever  
Said I’ll always be your friend  
Took an oath that I’m a stick it out 'til the end  
Now that it’s raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh 

You can run into my arms  
It’s okay, don’t be alarmed  
(Come into me)  
(There’s no distance in between our love)  
So I’m gonna let the rain pour  
I’ll be all you need and more  
Because,

When the sun shines, we shine together  
Told you I’ll be here forever  
Said I’ll always be your friend  
Took an oath that I’m a stick it out 'til the end  
Now that it’s raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh 

Your smile grows as you finally finish out the song.

It’s raining, raining  
Ooh, baby, it’s raining, raining  
Baby, come into me  
Come into me  
It’s raining, raining  
Ooh, baby, it’s raining, raining  
You can always come into me  
Come into me  
It’s pouring rain  
It’s pouring rain  
Come into me  
Come into me  
It’s pouring rain  
It’s pouring rain.

By the time you’re finished, you’re sandwiched between two strong bodies, pressing kisses all over your face and head, laughing as well in excitement over their new found secret they have learned.  
______________________________

Later in the night.......

“Just how much did you love it huh honey?” You whisper in Steve’s ear, biting the lobe enough to make him hiss as his hands tighten on your waist.

“Half way through I wanted to take you and bend you over the coffee table and fuck you in front of everyone, that’s how much I loved it.” He growls back.

You moan wantonly because holy shit that’s…..so fucking hot no way around it. Bucky’s been buried in your tight ass for a few minutes now, but he’s not moving yet, just enjoying having your tight heat around his cock as he plasters himself to your back and cups your breast in his hands, flesh and metal taking great care in kneading them as Steve leans forward and sucks on the nipples.

“Oh fuck….” You whine, your arms cuffed behind your back keeping you from touching him…either of them.

Steve’s been buried in your pussy for the same amount of time Bucky’s been in your ass, and the feeling of being so full always sends you to your happy place, but dam, them not moving yet is driving you insane.

“Say it baby girl, say what he wants to hear doll.” Bucky warm breath whispers by your ear.

You whimper even as you say it, “Daddy….please daddy…I need it…”

That has the desired effect you knew it would, both men groan loudly and both start moving in a way that works for everyone. Bucky’s metal hand holding onto the chain between the cuff’s around your wrist, as his other flattens over your belly.

Steve’s hands are all over the place, running them over Bucky or yourself, he finally settles them on your breast, cupping them in hand and smooshing them in close, he buries his face inbetween them, offering rough love bites to them followed by soothing kisses as he thrust up into you from below.

Bucky’s lips can’t stop giving love bites of his own over the back of your shoulders and neck, low voice whispering all kinds of things in Russian, things you still don’t understand at all, but it sounds dirty regardless.

Not to be out done, Steve starts offering his own dirty things, but all of it in French and fuck you can’t take it, you whimper again as their cocks slide in and out of you at a slow pace. Both of them working together perfectly like in all things.

“My baby sounded so good out there, like a angel.” Steve groans before sucking on a nipple again, he just can’t help himself, he loves your breast far to much to stop.

“Steve’s right, never heard anyone sound so beautiful in my life.” Bucky mumbles into your neck where he starts sucking hard, wanting to mark and claim you.

You feel a few tears run down your cheeks in the face of such honest words, “Daddies please..”

“We got you sweetheart.” Steve promises.

They fuck you slow and lazy, dragging it out until they have you coming on their cocks before they follow after you.


End file.
